


Beautiful Valkyrie

by theliloleme



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliloleme/pseuds/theliloleme
Summary: Short one-shots featuring ValkyriexEveryone.





	1. Be Mine - Thorkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gives Valkyrie a gift.

**Be Mine**

 

When he gives her the big heart pillow that screams 'BE MINE' in huge bold white letters, she honestly wants to take it and smack him across the room with it. It's super cheesy and cliche. Stupid, really. At least one part of her wants to do that. The other part wants to tie him down and ride him within an inch of his life. So really, she's torn. She settles on a safe middle ground, rolling her eyes, smirking and pressing her lips to his briefly. She drags her lips towards his ear.

"You are mine," she whispers harshly.

His goofy grin as she pulls away says it all. She shakes her head at him and struts away, pillow in hand. He stares after her and she pauses and inclines her head towards her bedroom door, raising her eyebrows. He smiles again, bigger then before. He was hers and though she'd never admit it, she was his, too.


	2. The Future - Thorkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wants a future with Valkyrie. Shameless fluff.

.

When he proposes marriage they are in the middle of sparring and he has her on her back temporarily with his gigantic self pinning her petite frame to the floor. She laughs slightly as he ducks down and presses a kiss to her arm which has come across in a block against his neck. He loves it when she laughs like this, it’s so carefree and it makes his heart flutter dangerously. He grins back softly running his fingers through her hair. His face turns serious and he utters those words before they burst out his chest.

She’s stunned. She knew he was serious about her and it’s taken a lot of time (and alcohol) to accept that but marriage… Nope nope nope. She’s internally hyperventilating. Last time she even considered getting married was to…she shakes that thought from her head. And to further expunge those thoughts of _her_ she surges upwards surprising him and knocking him off balance. She gives in to temptation and punches his stupid face. Hard. Before kicking him away from her.

She picks herself up off the floor and walks briskly away from him muttering that their training was over.

‘At least consider it’ he calls out after her. He’s still on the floor, dazed.

* * *

They don’t talk for two whole days. It kills Thor but he knows that if he pushes, she’ll walk away completely. He wants her. All of her. And when shes ready to accept that, he’d be waiting. He’d wait forever if he has too. She avoids him entirely, taking to training with the Hulk. At least he won’t try to talk about feelings.

* * *

They’ve been fighting for hours, both of them covered in sweat, neither of them being anywhere close to done.

“Val sad.”

Hulk shoves at her shoulder. And she was wrong.

“Nope”

She knocks him to the ground. Instantly he’s up again, smirking.

“Val saaaad,”

She sighs. Obviously he’s not gonna let this go.

‘I’m confused and scared,’ she admits to him.

He’s the closest thing to a friend she’s had in about half a century. So what if he turned into a human weakling occasionally. Bruce was fidgety, nervous and obviously couldn’t fight her like the Hulk could, but she liked him too. She’s felt safe with both of them. Safe enough for her to confide her feelings. 

'Don’t be scared of baby arms. He no hurt you. He does, Hulk smash him good’

She laughs.

'Thanks, big guy’

They return to their sparring match, working out the excess energy of being cooped up on a tiny ship.

* * *

He jolts awake when he feels her presence. He reaches out for her but she dodges his grabbing hands. Sighing he leans back onto his pillow, waiting for her to speak. It takes a while before she looks at him.

“I’m a warrior”

“And?”

“You’re a king.”

“I am.”

He reaches for her again but he stops himself just before he touches her, leaving his palm outstretched, his hand and heart open for her to do with them as she wishes.

She sees a steely determination in his one eye. He doesn’t care, she suddenly realizes. And the thought strikes her to the core leave butterflies dancing there. He doesn’t care that this isn’t protocol, that kings don’t marry soldiers and soldiers certainly don’t become Queens. He really wants this, wants her to be his side, to be his Queen, forever. It stuns her to see the intensity burning there.

She sighs and pulls his outstretched hand into hers, running her fingers softly along his palm.

“Don’t expect me to wear a stupid frilly dress, or a ring or to stop fighting,” she says with conviction.

He grins and pulls her down, enthusiastically claiming her full lips. He grasps her firmly shifting them so that she’s sitting astride him,her legs parted so that she’s straddled against him.

'My beautiful future bride’ he playfully teases her.

'Careful,’ she warns without any real threat. 'Or you’ll lose your other eye.’

His deep laugh echoes throughout the small room. They kiss again making up for lost time. He thanks whatever gods up there, that he found her, stubborn as she was beautiful. She drove him crazy and he loved every minute of it.


	3. It's A Love Story Baby Just Say 'Yes' - Thorkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of 'the seven times he asked her out and the one time she said yes.'

The first time he asked her out she pretended not to hear. to be fair the words just slipped out of his mouth as she had yet again bested him in training. It like he couldn't control himself and he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for her response. Her back was towards him so when he blurted that out, her eyes widened in shock, before she frowned. She couldn't. Not now. Maybe not ever. She wasn't ready. She turned slowly, noting the redness in his cheeks. She decided to have pity on him and give  
him an out.

"What was that?" She asked.

He blushed and muttered.

"Nothing"

She sighed internally, in relief.

"Til tomorrow then , your majesty."

She winked and mock-bowed before striding away again.

* * *

The second time she laughed at his 'joke' and said that warriors don't date kings especially the ones they serve. Valkyrie were forbidden to love anyway as the All-father commanded. She ignored the fact that she hadn't been a Valkyrie in centuries and she had broken most, if not all of her vows. She ignored the fact that Odin, may his soul rest eternal in the halls of Valhalla, was no longer in this world and therefore his commands didn't apply. But most importantly she ignored Thor's face flash with brief utter disappointment before he too laughed it off.

* * *

By the third time, she was drunk and so was he so they both forgot or at least pretended too.

"You. What do I have to do to get you to go out with me?" Thor slurred.

"Is that a command, your majesty or a request?" she winked at him and smirked.

"I would not dare to dream of a world where I commanded anything of you, elite warrior"

Val smiled and rolled her eyes, choosing to overlook the quickening beat of her heart.

"You're right. Besides I outrank you in the battlefield."

He gulped audibly as his mind conjured all sorts of dirty images, mostly her giving him commands of exactly what she wanted. He blushed. Val was instantly intrigued. She heard the whispers of the young Asgardian maidens wondering how good of a lover the young King was and she was sorely tempted to find out for herself. However duty won over in the end. They did wake up with her head on his chest and his arm draped around her waist. They brushed it off as 'it was cold' and 'there were no blankets'.

* * *

The fourth time they were about to die facing Thanos. They had one moment together. For all they knew it could be their last.

"Maybe if we live past this we could..."

Val pulled him into a hug before he could finish his sentence. She knew Thor was a good king and a good man. There was a strange flutter in her chest whenever she looked at him and she really liked him, despite herself.

"Don't die." They said at the same time.

They grinned at each other before turning to face the impending doom.

They were surprised that they did live. But they still didn't become anything other than friends. Both brushed it off as a heat of the moment thing.

* * *

The fifth time she said that they were too good at being friends for it to ever work out. They knew each other inside and out. They fought together, they ate together, they trained together, they even ruled the people of Asgard together, Thor as king and Valkyrie as his right hand. It was odd, that they never got sick of each other. Even when one of them was being unusually stubborn and hard headed.

* * *

The sixth time, she kissed him to shut him up mostly. Not because she had wanted to do it for a while and she stayed kissing him because well his lips were soft and he ignited sparks of lighting in her blood and the thunderous roaring of blood in her ears. She found herself straddling him half-naked, her legs around his waist, his tongue dragging down her neck and her hands running over his abdominal muscles before she snapped out of it. She instantly jumped off him, grabbed her clothes and muttered her apologies.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean..." she trailed off, mortified.

She was incoherent and babbling and his tongue in her mouth made her head go all fuzzy and she couldn't speak properly.

"Uhhh... I... what?"

Apparently neither could he.

She fled. She always took things too far. Maybe she needed to stop this immediately. Before things got too far and she lost control completely. Maybe she needed to start things slow. All she knew for sure was that a certain blue-eyed, golden haired God had inadvertently found his way into her every waking thought, just as she had in his.

* * *

The seventh time she asked him out. He pulled her into a kiss. She took it as a 'yes'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Guest anon for the request, I hope you like


	4. The Plan - Valki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki annoys Valkyrie with his presence.

"Lackey"

She acknowledged his presence without turning around.

"Why don't you go back to torturing puppies or whatever it is that you do with your spare time?" she suggested, a slight hint of menace in her tone.

She preferred to drink alone.

"Spying on you is more interesting."

He ignored her warning completely as he smirked and stepped out of the shadows. The loud thunk of a knife hitting the wall just a hairs width away from his face, indicated she wasn't in the mood for his antics.

"A threat?"

"A warning."

She fixed his gaze with a glare.

"You wound me." he said as he strolled towards her.

She watched him warily as she raised her drink to her lips gulping it's fiery contents down.

"You'll get over it." she returned wiping the excess off her mouth.

He sat down a seat away from her, holding his hands up to indicate he meant no harm. For now, anyway.

She rolled her eyes, picked up the bottle and began to walk away from him. It wouldn't do to smash the Prince of Asgard's face in, especially since she now in charge of protecting the throne.

"My brother, he likes you." Loki called after her.

She paused.

"Yeah? Well I like him too."

She wanted out of this pointless conversation as quickly as possible so she could drink the night and the shadows of her past, away.

"Everyone does."

The slight bitterness in his tone had her turning around in pure curiosity despite herself.

"Except you?"

"It is impossible not to like Thor. He's... one of a kind."

"Jealous, are we?"

"On the contrary m'lady." he mocked her with a bow, "I pity him."

The look on Val's face said she called bullshit.

"Oh?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"He cares too much."

"He's the king."

"If he disappoints them..." Loki trailed off.

"And you don't?"

"Don't what exactly?"

"Care."

"No" he said a bit too quickly.

"They're  ** _his_**  people"

So the rumors were true then. He was a Frost Giant. How times had changed. Val wondered if he knew just how many of his kin the All-father had slaughtered. It didn't matter now anyway, she supposed. Not since the Asgard imploded taking reminders of the old ways, with it.

"I thought you were leaving." he observed with a smirk.

"I was... I am."

"Do I interest you that much?"

"Don't flatter yourself." she spat out at him.

"Why should I, when you do it so well for me?"

She rolled her eyes at that. Yes. he was an obviously good looking man, and she was undeniably attracted to him, but he didn't need to know that.

"If you insist on invading my space, then you drink."

Loki acquiested to that with a nod.

She punched him then. He accepted it. He knew exactly what it was for. The invasion of her mind. Pain for pain. They were even now. She sat down near him.

"Cheaters live" he picked up the conversation as if it never stopped, after downing a few shots.

Her eyes bored into his head but he didn't look at her.

"That's what my mother told me."

She contemplated that for a moment.

"They don't win."

He acknowledged her point. He lived, yes, but never truly prospered. For all his schemes and plans and attempts at a throne, he still wasn't where he wanted to be in life nor was he particularly happy. Maybe she could change that. Shaking his head, he cleared that thought from his mind. Another time, perhaps he could contemplate that further. Back to the matter at hand. He had to atone for his sins. Maybe she was trying to as well. She enslaved people. He tried to do the same. She was the commander of an army, he tried to commandeer an entire planet. He was strangely drawn to her. Two wounded souls. Two broken birds. Two of the same kind.

So when she stuck her tongue in his mouth massaging his own, he let her. He may have even kissed her back. After all, that was his plan all along, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lillian Barbour for your request. I hope you like it.


	5. Eff me - Thorkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie forgot to do something and now she's in trouble.

 

**Eff me**

 

Fuck me. 

That was the only thing going through her mind. Surely she didn’t forget. Surely. Stupid Thor. And his stupid hotness. And most of all his stupid stupidity which had made her stupid which was the most irritating thing of all. She forgot to get her monthly contraceptive spell done.

When she married Thor, after months and months of persuading and many objects thrown at his stupid grinning face, they had agreed to discuss children at a later date because there were more pressing matters at hand. Thor was trying to establish a new Asgard which would be a home to all refugees in the many galaxies on earth which was enough of a mission by itself and she was trying train the new Valkyrior army. She sighed.

Odin’s lies had made them all vulnerable. She understood his reasons for banning all women from fighting after the massacre of the Valkyries, may their souls rest eternal in the halls of Valhalla. But that definitely didn’t mean she supported his decision. After the Valkyrior died, it was like a dark shadow fell across Asgard. Husbands left without wives, boyfriends and girlfriends left alone, sons and daughters without mothers. The majority of the next generation grew up with only one parent. Forever tragically scarred. Without it’s strongest women, Asgard was left in ruins. Odin thanked her for her services and promptly retired her from battle. She had been so infuriated she broke the entire left wing of the palace as she stormed out vowing never to return. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly as she thought back, before freezing, realizing exactly what she was doing. Damn it. Stupid stupid stupid.

“Good afternoon, my love”

Thor’s soft teasing voice interrupted her thoughts.

Nope. She was not ready to tell him. She could barely believe it herself.

“Good afternoon, your majesty” she smirked at him.

They pressed their lips together in a brief kiss.

“I’ll never get used to being able to do that without you hitting me for being sappy.”

“Don’t get too comfortable. I still like to keep you on your toes,” she teased him.

Something was off. Her teasing tone ringing a little false. He frowned slightly. He could read her like a book. She was hiding something.

“Is everything alright?”

He turned serious for a moment.

Ugh. The giant lovable idiot. The one time she wanted him to remain oblivious and he didn’t even have the decency to give her that.

“Mmmm.”

She avoided the question entirely.

“As nice as this little chat has been, I have to make sure the future elite warriors of don’t accidentally stab each other or themselves.”

She hurried out of the room and Thor watched her go. Whatever was bothering her, he’d give her time to think (spar) it out.

* * *

 

It’s not that she didn’t want a baby, she did. She and Thor had duties to provide at least a heir and a spare for Asgard, she knew that when she signed on for marriage to a King. She’d never admit it out loud but sometimes she had dreams of children with her dark hair and smirk, and Thor’s eyes and magical laugh and she’d wake up in a little bubble of complete happy that lasted all day. In her dreams they’d train as a family, she would teach them how to properly wield a sword and Thor would gently correct their positions. The children would tire of their lessons quickly and drop their weapons before trying to play wrestle and jump on their dad. She sit back and hide the delirious happy smile because no person deserved to be this content.

She also worried because it was way too soon. They had only been married for a year. She wasn’t anywhere near ready for this. Thor would be a fantastic dad, she had no doubt about that. Seeing how gentle he was with all the small children always gave her the tiniest flutter. She wasn’t sure she’d make a good mother, though.

She had no one to turn to. In the past she had many maternal role models to rely on to show her exactly how to do this whole mothering thing while still being a warrior but now she was alone. She was completely alone and scared out of her mind.

She tried to attack Loki but he dodged her competently. He looked at her in shock for a a brief second before masking his features with his usual mask of indifference. She frowned at him, before glancing at her stomach. Was she wearing a freaking sign that advertised the bun in her oven to the whole world? She needed this. She threw another punch which Loki again, avoided.

He raising his eyebrows and smirked in his usual patronizing way.

“I see congratulations are in order.”

Secretly Loki was thrilled because he knew his brother was going to be so happy when he found out. Thor was a good man, a great King who deserved to be happy.

“Shut up and fight me, Lackey” she growled.

He shook is head in a mocking fashion, while side stepping and blocking her kicks and punches effortlessly with his hands behind his back. Damn him.

“I cannot. As much as I would love to wipe the floor with you and silence that annoying whine you call a voice.”

“Excuses excuses. You never beat me anyway.”

“Ahhh the classic goad. Not going to work my dear Valkyrie.”

She punched, kicked, stabbed at nothing but air, her irritation growing

“My brother has forgiven me a lot of things, far too many for a sensible King, but even he would not resist the urge to strangle me if I sparred with you now.”

She slumped over, tired, putting her head in her hands.

Loki strode confidently over to her, effortlessly graceful as always.

“My offer still stands, you know. The scandal of the century. Queen runs away with the imposter Asgardian who not only betrayed the throne, three separate times but is actually the King’s very own brother.”

“The people will talk about it for years to come.” she offered lifting her head up, a slight smile playing at her lips.

She had truly grown to appreciate him. He was always there when she and Thor had their petty little fights, he let her use him as a physical or emotional punching bag until she was ready to go back and hear Thor out. They would exchange barbs and blows until she saw the sense in his words and the incorrectness of her actions. He turned out to be a great friend. She’d rather fight ten thousand battles than him ever find out that she thought this. The teasing alone would be merciless.

She sighed again. She looked up at Loki expectantly, He raised his eyebrows.

“Pull me your Queen to her feet, Frost Giant.”

“Ahhh.”

Loki helped her up.

“My my this state has already made you soft.”

She instantly spun around and kicked him across the room.

“That’s for not fighting me”

Loki laughed.

“Congratulations.” he called out.

She flipped him off as she walked away, already searching for a new sparring partner.

* * *

 

She tried to wrestle with the Hulk but he refused looking pointedly at her stomach.

“Hulk no fight.”

“Come on buddy, I need to let out a little aggression,” she pleaded with him. .

Hulk crossed his arms.

“Valkyrie sad?”

“No.”

“Mad?”

“No.”

Hulk paused for a moment.

“Happy?” he tried again.

“Oh for goodness sake, just fight me!”

She needed this.

“Val scared.”

She rolled her eyes and leant back on the training room wall, accepting defeat, for now.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” she admitted.

“I’m scared things will change.”

“Val no be scared. Hulk here. Hulk always here. Hulk fight to make Val happy.”

“I know you would, big guy,” she grinned up at him.

Taking to Hulk always made her feel good, he and Banner were her closest friends.Hearing him say that he would always be there made something twist in her stomach. Even her talk with Loki hadn’t been too bad. They were there for her. They’d be there for her children. She wasn’t alone at all. She shook her head. She found herself on the verge of tears. Maybe this was making her soft. She needed to talk to Thor.

“Thank H,”

Hulk nodded and smiled down at her. She grinned back up at him. She span around and started walking back to the palace to find her the lovable goof that was her husband.

* * *

 

She rehearsed what she was going to say the whole walk back to the chambers but as soon as she saw Thor all the conversations she planned flew straight from her mind.

He smiled at her and she panicked. For the first time in her life she found herself lost for words.

She placed her hands on her stomach again, an annoying habit that was forming way to quickly for her liking, rubbing there in her confusion trying to think of what to say.

Thor glanced at her, glanced at her hands, glanced at her stomach, an adorably confused look on his face. He went between all three places over and over again nearly making both himself and Valkyrie dizzy until it dawned on him. His face broke into a smile so big it looked like it would break his face.He started laughing in wonderment.

“This is why you’ve been avoiding me all day” he said

Valkyrie nodded.

And for other reasons as well, he surmised in his head. He could read the truth in her eyes. She could lie to herself all she wanted but she could never lie to him because he saw all of her. She was unsure of herself. She was scared. Telling him would make this real for her His heart filled with love for his warrior wife. She came to tell him now that shew was ready to accept it, however unsure nervous she was.

“My love, you’d make an amazing mother, our children will be the strongest, kindest, bravest people on the earth.”

He always knew exactly what to say to make her want to kiss him all over and ride him into oblivion. It should be a crime for a man to be as sweet as he was and so sinfully hot. She thought of all the things she wanted to tell him about how he made her feel and how happy she was to be with him and how she wanted ten thousand babies with him but she settled on three. After all she was warrior and therefore a person of few words.

“I love you,”

He smiled at her. She didn’t need to say anything else. He knew exactly how she was feeling because he was feeling the same way.

He reached out for her and brought her into his arms, holding her tightly (but not too tightly) to his chest. He soothed his hands down her back before pulling back slightly.

“I love you.” he whispered into ear.

He began kissing her all over face relishing in her little giggles and sighs when he hit a sweet spot. Lowering her gently to the bed, he propped himself up between her thighs and laid his head on her stomach alternating between kissing and caressing it. She laughed lightly and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you too my little warrior” he whispered into her stomach.

Valkyrie’s heart soared. She pulled him up and into a fiery kiss, their tongues melting against each other. They made love right into the morning unable to get contain their happiness. They were going to be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Anon for your request. I hope you liked it. Also special thanks to Liine95 who inspired me to keep writing.


	6. Maybe she could get used to this - Thorkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie injures herself and Thor is more worried than he should be.

## Maybe she could get used to this

“You hurt”  
  
“It’s fine, big guy” she reassured him.

  
Valkyrie hated being injured. She hated being worried about. And she expecislly hated that she had not watched where she was going and tripped over a tree branch. Curse Thor and his stupid good looks. She was so angry at herself. A simple twisted ankle, was all it was. She rotated her foot back and forth to make sure, but it would mean she had to be out of training for at least three days. She immediately got up and started limping along following the Revengers team back to the village that all of Asgard now occupied. 

They had been granted intergalactic refugee status by Earth and had chosen a small town in Norway to make their new home. Norway welcomed them with open arms, eager to learn about the Gods they worshiped. They were lucky. Earth could have very easily turned them away and considering how many people Loki slaughtered while under the control of Thanos,they should have. It was only the Earthlings absolute adoration for Thor that saved them. 

Loki, Thor, Hulk and herself had just finished sparring with each other, going over tomorrow’s training techniques for their first session with the new army of Asgard as well as the new version of the Valkyrior. Two fighting forces. Just like it was in the old days. She had to keep reminding herself that no matter how attractive the goofy King was, he was still in diapers while she was off battling Asgard’s enemies. She loathed that she had been distracted practically the entire training by the golden haired God. She knew that Loki caught her staring with the ever-present smirk on his lips, widening when he realized who had caught her attention.It wasn’t anything really. Just hormones. She hadn’t been laid since Saakar, she told herself. So when Thor removed his shirt revealing his glistening pectorals, of course she stared. She was only an a woman. 

Now she was leaning against a tree, rubbing her foot and testing it on the ground while Hulk watched her with keen eyes. Loki the bastard, happened to glance back and see her struggling. He whispered something to Thor and began gesturing towards her. Her ears burned with both annoyance and aggravation. She was going to murder Loki in his sleep. She was fine. She didn’t need any help. Just an ice pack and some rest.

Thor immediately glanced up and caught her eye line. She glared at him and looked away. He took in her slight limp as she struggled to ignore him and was attempting to put pressure on her injured foot. He hurried over to her. She saw Loki’s smirk widening once more out of the corner of her eye. She looked up glared at him calling him every name under the sun in her head and vowing his demise.  
  
“Are you hurt?”

Valkyrie turned her glare back to Thor who ignored it completely. There was genuine concern in Thor’s voice and honestly Valkyrie was taken a back. It had been so long since anyone had been so genuinely worried over such a small little bump.   
  
“I’m good, Thor.”  
  
“Maybe the Valkyrie would less of an inconvenience if you carried her.” Loki slyly suggested.

  
Her scowl  threatened to melt the skin off his face. He only smirked back at her. Thor easily picked her up before she protest and Val froze. She was shocked that he had the audacity to completely ignore her insistence that she was fine. Now she was pressed against him. His muscled chest was intimately snug against her side, and she was nicely nestled in the cradle of his strong arms. She wanted nothing more than to rub her hands all over him.He was hot and hard and it was doing things to her insides and her head. Her face grew red and she desperately prayed he wouldn’t would think it was the heat.   
  
“You seem a little flushed.”  Loki observed gleefully.

It was official, she was going to have to skin Loki alive. She wondered how she could convince Thor that that was a good idea. Hell, Hulk would probably help her do it as his fondness for the puny god hadn’t increased in the slightest.  
  
“Hmmm perhaps you’re running a temperature,”

Thor looked worried. It wasn’t the best idea to train in the heat of the middle of the day but it was the only time available between his meetings and other business. Now  his most trusted adviser was injured because of him and his schedule and he felt so guilty. He went to put his hand on her head but she dodged it as she flipped Loki off behind Thor’s back.

  
“Don’t worry about me, your majesty. I’ll be in top shape after a couple of days rest.”  
  
She wasn’t some damsel in distress to be swooned over and treated like a porcelain doll. She was a valkyrie. Commander of the Valkyrior. She wasn’t fragile child who needed to be cared for.  Hulk was being surprisingly patient but he lost it after all the talking. His friend was hurt. She needed to be back at the village so the medics could treat her. 

“Baby arms talk too much. Hulk carry.”

“No Hulk,I got it.”

“Hulk got it.”

“It’s fine.”  

She was in someone else’s fantasy. Having two of the Avengers fighting over her must be every Earthling’s wet dream but she was dying of mortification. Never in her life had she been treated like this. It was weird. A part of her wanted to kick both of them across the room for even hinting that she was weak and couldn’t take care of herself. The other part of her was grateful that she had such good friends that worried about her health and safety. That part won in the end. She cleared her throat.

“I don’t care who carries me.I just need to go to the medical center. Hurry up or I’ll walk there myself” 

She raised an eyebrow at them defiantly . They glowered  at each other,quiet after her outburst. Loki leant back against a nearby tree watching in amusement. 

‘Oh for Odin’s sake”

She moved to get out of Thor’s arms but he tightened his grip and leaned back slightly causing her to fall into his arms once more. Thor began to walk. 

“Tiny avenger sure he can carry angry girl?”

“Yes Hulk” Thor gritted his teeth so as not to yell at the infuriating green creature. 

“Fine. Hulk go. Get food.”

Hulk moved away from them. 

“Hulk bring food to angry girl, soon” he called after his shoulder before running away. 

“Thanks H” she called out after him.

“Well brother, I see you’ve got things sorted here” Loki said.

“No,Loki wait , I need you too…” Thor trailed off as Loki started fading away.

“I’m off to do some business.Call me if you need me.”

Thor sighed.

“He could have healed you” he addressed her again. 

“What?! Why didn’t he then?”

“Who knows why Loki does the things that he does?” Thor shrugged.

“Are you certain you need him? Because he’d make a fantastic dartboard for me, when I need some fun.”

Thor laughed hearidly at her suggestion and Valkyire’s heart warmed at the sound. They smiled shyly at each other. 

“We’re here” he announced to her as he stepped into the medical centre.

“Oh dear,oh dear,oh dear” said the medic his eyes widening he took in the King carrying the leader of his army,  like a fallen maiden. 

“This way, your highness” he said with a bow, gesturing to the room behind him. 

Thor placed her gently on the bed while the medic rushed around getting healing ointment and a bandage. 

He stood there awkwardly as the medic examined her and explained that she should be just fine after about two days of rest, three to be sure. Valkyrie looked at Thor smirking and raised her eyebrows. Their eyes held a conversation. 

“Ha! I was right.” hers said. 

“Yeah, yeah.I was making sure.” he rolled his eyes at her playfully, before grinning.

“She should be alright now, my king” the medic was quick to reassure him, startling Thor out of looking at his commander. 

Surely the KIng had other, more important places to be. Thor, however couldn’t bring himself to move away from her. But if she wanted him to go, maybe he should. He was unsure. 

“Ahh… yes…I should..go….ummmm” he stuttered over his words. 

“Hello.Is anyone here?” a voice called from outside.

“Begging your pardon, Your Highness, Commander”  the medic said as he bowed and ducked out. 

“Thank you” called both Valkyrie and Thor, in unison.

They smiled at each other once more. 

“Well I guess I should…’ Thor trailed off, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. 

Valkyrie didn’t say anything. Taking that as her answer he abruptly turned to leave She caught his hand.He looked back her her questioningly. 

If she was honest this felt nice. She’d hate it if he treated her like this all the time. But just this once, being so cared for and him being so worried about her was kind of endearing and sweet. 

“Maybe stay a little while.” 

He immediately grinned at her. Honestly he was like an excitable puppy, so eager to please. She found it adorable but she couldn’t let him know so she folded her lips together to hide her smile.   
  
He sat down in the nearby chair, interlacing his fingers with hers and stroking the back of her wrist with his other hand. Neither of them acknowledged the intimacy but both enjoyed the closeness. Maybe twisting her ankle wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request  BeaMoraes. Hope you liked it.


	7. The lap - Thorkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who sits in who's lap

Usually Valkyrie gets pulled into Thor’s lap but once she did it to comfort him and now that’s what they do. Val sits in Thor’s lap when she’s happy and Thor sits in Val’s lap when he’s sad.

The first time Val pulled Thor into her lap, he was terrified he was going to crush her. She was so small and he was at least double her height and weight. She used her strength to haul him into her. Loki had just left, deciding that Earth and it’s customs weren’t chaotic enough for him. Thor’s face had crumpled when he read the note. He looked so heartbroken that Val felt a pang in her chest. Without thinking she dragged him into her lap. He resisted at first, before succumbing. She pressed his head to her chest, held Thor with one hand while the other alternately stroked his head and his back, soothing him. Tears leaked out of his eyes, as he contemplated that his only family left in the world had abandoned him, again.  Then Val said the exact right thing, the only thing that could comfort him in that moment, He’ll be back. He’d held her tighter then. This is was one of the many reasons he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are more than welcome. Let me know what you think.


End file.
